


这事是神奇的

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers
Genre: Feeding, Gen, 饲养文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: *源于我做的梦，然后我把它写成了饲养文，在此，这里的擎天柱不属于任何版本，你可以看作他灵魂的存在是我凭空造出来的。(或者想象)这是一个模玩活了与主角人类相处的同人文，它不同于玩具总动员的是，擎天柱模玩在拥有灵魂之前从来不具有任何生命。擎天柱与珣成为了朋友，但不属于主宠关系；他们有两种形态交流，一种在现实中小模玩与巨大的人类，一种在梦境里塞伯坦人体型和渺小的人类。总之，我确实喜爱我的擎天柱模玩并幻想和他交流。





	这事是神奇的

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章节前面部分原本只是我难过时想象的画面，但我觉得不应该就此结束。  
之前总是在晚上跟我喜爱的擎天柱模玩说晚安，亲亲他，然后把他放进自制小床里为他盖上丝绸被子；在早上把他从小床抱起来，给他一个拥抱，然后说早安。有段时间因为忙于学习而将我的擎天柱短暂遗忘，某天晚上我梦到我变成他，被一个巨大的长着我模样的人类心爱地在手中抚摸，转而被丢弃。我醒来后歉意地重新抚摸他。  
于是我把那个片段进行续写，转写为饲养文，写出我幻想的部分。。

擎天柱走在一片黑暗之中，不论他往哪个方向走都是无尽的道路与黑暗。对此他很疑惑，他是怎么来到这个不知名的地方的？  
他尝试发出声音询问这个黑暗世界，但连回声都没有，更没有人回答他。  
这里除了黑暗什么都没有，而擎天柱也并没有感到恐惧，他现在除了思考和疑惑没有别的想法，而他怎么思考也无解，因为不知道这一切的缘由和此前的记忆。  
这个世界没有威胁和恐惧，但很压抑。

“你能出来吗？不论你是谁。”  
擎天柱唯一清楚的是，一切都是有源头的，如果他无法解法任何问题，那么一定有人创造了这个谜题。

安静。  
什么都没有出现。

擎天柱也没有说话，他确定了自己的想法后便耐心等待着。既然自己会出现在这儿，那么肯定是这个人把他弄到这儿的，那么应当看看会发生什么。

良久之后，他的前方传来不像脚步声的声音，但他很清楚这是一个人在走路，奇怪的是这个世界没有回声。  
他看到一个衣着简单的人类在他的视野逐渐亮了起来，这个人类个子不是很高，也面无表情，她走路像是在散步，可她用很短的时间愈加靠近他，像是凭空出现一般。  
她走到擎天柱面前有一段距离的地方，然后停下行动抬头看着他。  
擎天柱单膝蹲下身，他用他那蓝色的光学镜目光平静的看着这个人类。  
“你需要我。”

“嗯。”  
人类短暂的回应了一下，她的声音小到勉强能听清。  
接着她打了个响指，这个黑暗世界瞬间变白，他们现在处于一个全白的无边际世界。  
擎天柱将手伸到人类面前，人类低头看了一眼便踩了上去。他收回手将她带到自己面前，动作温柔地让她贴在自己的胸甲前并用另一只手包含住，力道轻到人类没有受到一丝来自金属装甲的冲力与撞击，就这样给了她一个拥抱。而人类迟疑了一下，她犹豫地张开双臂拥抱了这个巨人。  
“对你来说，我的身体是冰冷而坚硬的。”  
“对我来说，你的拥抱是温暖而柔和的。”  
擎天柱开口说出了一句话，人类也平静地回应了他。  
他合金的身体外甲没有人类肌肤上的无数感官，但他能感到人类松了口气并且放松了下来。

擎天柱缓缓站起身，然后他后退坐在了一个凭空出现的平台上，而他丝毫没有奇怪和讶异。人类收回她的双臂后退几步，她抬头看着擎天柱。  
“你对人类竟友好到给予如此多的信任吗？”  
“不，因为你信任我，所以我信任你。”  
人类并没有作出什么反应。  
擎天柱将她放在平台上，人类走向边缘并坐在了那里。  
“你只能在这个世界里认识我。”  
“我明白，这是你的世界，你可以做任何你想做的事。”

“擎天柱，其实你见过我很多次了。”  
人类向后仰身双手撑在身后，她的脸就和面瘫了一样依旧没什么表情。  
“荒凉的战后荒地，你费尽辛苦不远万里找到了我，给了我一个沉重的拥抱，对我说'原来你在这儿'，那时候我心里得到了不小的慰籍，并留恋那个怀抱，你很温柔。”  
“还有一次我作为一个战士，执行你给我的任务，我冷静地度过重重困难来到了战场前的阻挡前，含着严谨又有强烈的达成目标的念头要翻越那障碍墙，却被累赘拖下来。当我要解去累赘时你给我通信告诉我'如果你带着它们克服困难，你会得到更好的磨练'，于是我听了你的话。得到你的建议和与你通话让我感到很开心。”  
“在一片白色空间中，我拿着刀带着恨扬言要杀了所有人。你像刚才那样蹲下身来轻轻抚摸了我的头，安抚我放下刀。”  
“这些你并不会记得。”

擎天柱耐心地听着，没有打断过她，直到她说完。  
“这些都是你的梦。”  
“没错。”  
擎天柱准确无误地指出了由来，因为他们此前根本没见过。现在他明白了一点，这个属于这人类的世界没有时间和危险，他无法离去或知道他的战友们与敌人处于什么阶段。  
所以，他完全不用担心什么，因为这没用。

人类抬头看着他，她始终面无表情，并且询问：“你想离开吗？”  
擎天柱低头看着她，并且伸出手轻轻抚摸了她的头，人类一时没反应过来，待她反应过来后有些躲闪，看起来并不适应。“嗯？”  
他平静地发出声音，想到了什么便让声线柔和下来：“这样会让你安稳下来，对吗？”  
他见人类慢慢接受了他的动作。“如果你不需要我了，我就会从你的世界消失。不是吗？”  
人类抬头用鼻尖蹭了蹭那金属指根。  
“是的。”  
然后她皱了皱眉头抬手抚摸了擎天柱的手掌，她的神情终于发生了改变。人类的双眼仔细扫过这掌面，这上面有不少金属的划痕与沧桑，她用她的手抚过这只手，仿佛被只大手吸引了大部分注意。  
然后人类从他的手掌一路抚向腕部，还有小臂上的红色装甲，精致的构造与战损令她沉迷其中。她抬头目光炯炯地扫视着擎天柱整个人，仔细看过他每一个地方。  
人类始终没什么别的样子的嘴弯了起来，她最后看着擎天柱的两只蓝色的光学镜微笑了。  
“太完美了，你真是太让我喜欢了。有多少人夸过你有多漂亮吗？或者说帅气？”  
人类直接张口表达了她对他的意思。

擎天柱听到后愣了一瞬，他一时不知道能说什么。随即他露出了和善的笑容，并和地回应。  
“很多，但我并不在意这个。你的喜爱，是我的荣幸。”

人类撇了撇嘴，也许这话她听过很多次了，不过擎天柱的这种话是她头一次听。  
“你可别荣幸，喜欢你的人多了去了。”  
然后她沉默了几秒。  
“我要醒了。该死…明明睡一觉要过八九个小时，懒一点都能十个小时，怎么做梦这么快。”  
“确实有些快了，但在这个世界没有时间，我无从判断。”  
“你不想问点什么？我并不是每一次都能意识到我在做梦，并且为所欲为把你弄出来。”  
“既然如此，我也明白。我将会跟着你的梦境一起消失。”  
擎天柱说完后没有说话，人类也没有说话。她看到巨大的机体站了起来，低头看了看自己的手，战损的痕迹在以肉眼可见的速度消失，没过多久他的机体焕然一新，就和刚被能源宝洗礼过一般。  
“我…实际上并不存在，对吧？在你所在的真实世界里。”  
他转过身低头看着人类，并且询问她。这可能会让自己觉得落寞，不过若是凭空出现，那么寿命也就这么短吧，比人类还短暂。有一点值得高兴的是……记忆和情绪也会随着一起消失。  
“哦别吧……就算这是事实我也不想去信，我还想着哪天从我面前经过的卡车变形呢。”  
人类看起来也不太愿意接受这个事实，而且看起来她也舍不得现在就离开。  
“让我在这儿向普莱姆斯许个愿，我想让你不会跟着梦境消失，而是会在我那个现实世界醒来。具体在哪儿醒来我也不好定……”  
擎天柱脸色有点怪异，他正要张口说什么，突然人类眼前的一切都变得黑暗，紧接着被刺激的白光迫使着睁开眼。她醒了。

这就像是真的经历过似的，虽然有些部分醒来后会模糊，但珣打着哈欠，抬着眼皮子想不起来全部。  
“这梦里真是什么都有……擎天柱温和到摸我头？我明明醒着的时候天天想着他和威震天打架。”  
珣怪异地回忆，第一个想到的就是不符合逻辑，不过梦到自己本命已经不错了，前几次都是作为自己上司的身份出现，这次连身份都莫得还主动给个拥抱，真他U球的好。  
然后她就翻了个身准备继续睡觉，这在上午十点多。  
然而她听见了一个物体摔在桌面上的声音，这声音听起来像是…她的模玩？  
珣皱着眉头有些懒惰地坐起来看向桌面，她看到她精致的擎天柱模玩以一个趴着的姿势趴在桌面上，然后动了起来。  
人类突然清醒，然后眨了眨眼试图让模糊的视线聚焦，她盯着那个模玩想着刚才是不是看错了，然后在她奇怪的时候那模玩又动了起来。擎天柱模玩从桌面上撑起自己的上半身，然后站了起来。

这有点诡异。  
虽然这样的场面并不会让珣一惊一乍的，她连鬼图那类的东西突然出现都觉得无聊，据她所说她做梦都把鬼吓跑过。但这还是令她当即满头问号。  
“卧槽…这干什么……”  
她盯着模玩喃喃自语，随口一槽。然后观察这个模玩的动向，这才想起来昨天把模玩放在一个圆柱盒子上，刚刚应该是从上面摔下来了……  
要是平常珣肯定就因为这么微不足道的一磕碰赶紧心疼地拿在手里各种检查，但是现在还是先观察情况为好。  
擎天柱模玩注意到了珣，他蓝色的光学镜看着珣并向她走了过来。他行走的时候有些不太自然，像是很久没运动一般，机械而不自然，最终他走到了桌子边缘。

“Emm……”  
刚睡醒的人类直直盯着这个通往看着她的模玩，一时不知该怎么讲开场白。你活了？这话听起来不太合适，可能这个擎天柱灵魂从哪儿穿越过来的本来就是活的。你疼吗？这话听起来也不太合适…开口就关心感觉很怪异况且那点撞击可能真不算什么。你好？说起来这个适合这种场面吗，也许小孩子看见钢笔动起来会这么做。  
“首先我得问一下，我不确定你的意识来自哪个版本或者哪个时间线的……你知道人类吗？”  
完了，这是什么脱离套路的开场白。

“知道。实际上，我们刚刚见过。”  
擎天柱平静地回应道。刚刚那段话他只听懂了前一句和后一句，中间那人类说的版本与时间线他理解为多个宇宙方面的问题。领袖刚刚思考了一下，然后直接表明了他来自于哪儿。  
“行吧……你不属于任何版本或时间线，也就是说你也不急着回到你那个世界带着队员们打霸天虎。”  
珣算是瞬间明白，超脱物理规则的情况发生在了她身上。刚刚那段话也不难理解，附于模玩身上的擎天柱灵魂就是刚刚做梦凭空生成的。

“这也许对我来说是一种新生，很有可能在很长一段时间内，我将以这种形式活在这个世界。”  
拥有了生命的模玩看了看伸出的手掌，原本只有光透过水晶塑料部分才能折射出神色的蓝色光学镜，此刻正自发性发散着蓝色微光，而头雕后脑部分不再是蓝色水晶塑料，而是蓝色金属。  
“…。普神除了把你灵魂放进这个躯体内，还顺手改造了它。我敢说我绝对赚了，这品质升了不止一个档次。你看，你原本的手是无关节合并一体的，现在你有可以活动的五根手指了。”  
这话有些半开玩笑地被说出来，珣对于这种情况倒是挺感冒，习惯于撇开主要话题来谈话此刻更是运用自如，虽然这是个神奇的现象，但这不是重点。

“我没法解释这些…实际上连我都不明白这是怎么回事。”  
擎天柱活动着关节看着自己的机体，随之摇了摇头。除此之外他发现他拥有着不属于他自身的记忆，他能回忆起不同样子的自己，但那些事自身从来没有经历过。  
“我明白我明白……有时不是所有东西都符合自然规律的。既然来都来了，那便接受吧。”  
人类随即向他微微笑了笑，然后伸手捏住他肩膀让他转了个弯面朝背后。  
  
然后迅速地穿戴，穿戴过程中心里一直遛着弹幕：What the fxxk？

直到人类下床重新站在他视野里，擎天柱才疑问。  
“怎么了？”  
“咳，没什么。总之在我换形象的时候你得把视线放在别的地方，这不像是你们塞伯坦人换涂装一样可以任意地看。”  
珣一脸说笑般地向他解释，然后随便顺了把有点乱的头发就走近擎天柱，伸手试探般地碰了碰蓝色的头雕。  
“塞伯坦人换装甲也不是随便在众目睽睽下进行的。”  
领袖被手指轻轻戳了一下，歪了歪头雕并平静地回答了她的话。这手指对于他来说太大了，但是有机体的肢体是软的，冲击不像看起来那样大。  
“我猜现在我得……你必须有个可安置的地方，我给你做个小床怎么样？”  
珣饶有兴致地看着他的机体，然后犹豫了一下伸手将擎天柱抱了起来，捧在手里。人类可以明显感到擎天柱比以前重了不少，他原本水晶塑料的部分变成金属占很大一部分原因。  
“你是说…休眠舱？这对你来说并不简单，看样子你并没有这方面的基础技术。”  
“嘿…你们真的没有一种叫充电床的东西吗？我见不少同人文里有写。”  
“同人文？”  
“呃，没什么。随后再跟你解释，总之你们塞伯坦人在没有休眠舱的情况下睡过铁板吧？虽然我不知道那学名叫什么，而我说的那个就是在铁板上面加一层软布料，软纤维？再加一个头雕下可以垫的，就是一个让你晚上能安稳休眠的床。”  
“Hum...可以，听起来你想做一个比维修台更舒适的东西。我明白人类通常用‘床’来进行休眠。”  
“这就对了。”

珣开始试探性地用手指抚摸手中的擎天柱，他的机体就跟新的一样，而且比刚拆开包装时更加精致。但是擎天柱看起来并不适应，他有些尴尬地咳了一声，并伸手阻止了人类的动作。  
“我至今不知道你是谁。”  
领袖开口询问道。不论怎样，尽管他不来自于任何世界，但现在的他是这个人类创造出来的。  
“我…hum，叫我珣吧。”  
“你的全名？”  
“怎么说呢？我不太喜欢我的全名，你叫珣就行。”  
看起来人类有些敷衍地说过去了。  
“好的。”  
擎天柱站在她手中平静的点了点头，便没有再追问。

珣把他重新放回桌子上，跟他说了一下就去洗簌了。擎天柱隔着对于他来说很宽广的软平面望着窗户，窗户台上摆着几盆绿色生物，他记得一些人类会种植植物用来观赏，显然这些绿色植物比太空藤壶安分不少。  
透过玻璃向窗外看去，更远的距离外有另一栋建筑，天上蓝天飘过大块儿白云，外面听起来有点车辆行驶而过的声音，但总体来说并不怎么吵。

现在人类才是掌握弱小生物命运的巨人。  
看起来这个人类对他并没有恶意，也许这种情况的出现是魔力神球或者火种源在考验他。  
不然就得用魔法来解释这一切了。

没过多长时间珣就回到房间，擎天柱都没来得及再熟悉一下周围环境。  
她看起来有些迫切地想见自己，擎天柱看到人类的样子想到。  
正如他想的那样，珣对他表现出很大兴趣，毕竟对于她这么个宅人类来说，本命活了比穿越到古代更稀奇。  
  
“这是不是火种源干的？”  
珣拉了个凳子坐在桌子前，对着面前的小汽车人领袖发出疑问，还有点好奇。在她所认知的不同版本作品里不是火种源搞出的玄幻就是外星科技超出想象。  
“我不知道，不过很有可能。”  
擎天柱的神色变得严肃起来，如果真是这样那么他得尽早把火种源找到。  
“说实话…我到现在还在怀疑你到底有没有意识。”  
珣摊了下手，她脸上还带着未完全消散的质疑，知道这是事实但感觉不太像是真的。  
而擎天柱轻微摇了摇头并没有回答她，他伸手将两根手指放在一侧音频接收器上，试图呼叫救护车，在没有回应之后又试图呼叫了几个他的副官与得力干将。  
但是什么也没发生。

他最终失望地放下手，神色变得凝重。  
“看来只有我一个人。”  
珣看了看他，并且再次试探性地伸出手去触碰擎天柱，他整个人也就她巴掌大小，而手指对小领袖来说不小。珣用她的两手指尖拍了拍擎天柱的肩甲，并且给他提出一个建议。  
“如果你有你老宿敌的电话…我是说通讯频道，看看他活着没。”  
擎天柱看看手指默许了她的动作，然后有些犹豫，但很快他决定尝试一下这个可能。领袖重新搭上音频接收器试图呼叫威震天，然而依旧没有任何回应。

“啊，擎天柱。在你和我说话之前你是我花钱买来的一个正版模玩，虽然是我付得起的平民价格。不过看来让你的意识从我的模玩上觉醒并非什么巧合。”  
她把他的机体轻轻扳过来，用她的双手扶住小领袖的双肩，令擎天柱抬头看着她。  
“我倒是真分不清是普莱姆斯神干的还是火种源，我在梦里喊的是普神。不过这不重要，目前咱们两个都不知道现在应该干什么，你也不知火种源是否存在，而且这个世界也没有霸天虎或者威震天需要你阻止。”  
珣松开她的手，然后用右胳膊的前臂放在桌面上撑着，挑了挑眉，拍拍她自己的胸脯。  
“你怎么不安心待在这儿，和我好好做朋友？”

擎天柱没有马上应答，他双手抱臂略微蹙眉，默然思索着什么。现在没有汽车人需要他的领导与建议，只需要为自己作出选择。  
他开始在桌面上走动，来回渡步。接着他放下手重新抬头看着人类。  
“在我搞明白一切之前也只好如此。”  
珣的嘴弯起一抹弧度，脸上的神色也缓和不少。她伸出手到小领袖的胳膊前，小领袖伸出他小小的手掌放在手指上面，人类轻轻捏住他的手，而擎天柱向她点了点头。

awsl。  
人类的内心出现四个字母。现在她内心突然激动的一批，她被这场面可爱到了，特别是当她捏住擎天柱的小手的时候。

擎天柱把他另一只手放在珣握他的手指上，光学镜里的蓝色闪了一下。  
“我们在白色空间已经是了。”  
“…是啊。”  
珣默默回应了一句。


End file.
